


Beim Empfangsfest

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1994, Barty als Mad-Eye, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Empfangsfest, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, September 1994, Start-of-Term Feast, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Barty hätte nie gedacht, dass er noch einmal am Empfangsfest zum Schuljahrsbeginn in Hogwarts teilnehmen würde - und dann auch noch mit einem siebzigjährigen Körper, obwohl seine letzte Teilnahme als Schüler erst zwanzig Jahre her war.
Series: Todesserdrabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Comments: 2





	Beim Empfangsfest

Immer noch erschrak Barty jedes Mal, wenn sein Blick auf seine alten, knotigen und vernarbten Finger traf, die natürlich eigentlich nicht seine Finger waren. Es war erstaunlich, wie oft man seine eigenen Hände im Laufe des Tages sah, das war ihm vorher nie aufgefallen.

Ständig meinte er zu sehen, wie seine Finger sich zurückverwandelten in seine eigenen, jüngeren. Er schüttelte sich. Es war immer noch ungewohnt, wieder Herr seines Geistes zu sein, und manchmal entglitt ihm die Realität, verschwamm an den Rändern. Aber er musste sich zusammenreißen. Für seinen Herrn, er brauchte ihn. Er musste Mad-Eye sein, nicht Barty, und Mad-Eye war zwar ein wenig verrückt, aber nicht völlig durchgedreht. Er war der neue Lehrer, er musste in seiner Rolle überzeugen.

Eilig griff Barty nach dem Flachmann in seiner Tasche und nahm einen großen Schluck Vielsafttrank. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich noch etwas Zeit hatte, aber die Paranoia ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

Beinahe wäre er zusammengezuckt, als neben ihm plötzlich jemand sagte: „Der Wein ist eigentlich ziemlich gut, wissen Sie.“ Eine dunkelhäutige Frau in einer rosafarbenen Robe und mit einem goldenen Spitzhut auf dem Kopf prostete ihm lächelnd mit ihrem Weinkelch zu. Sie war recht jung, etwa in seinem Alter, schätzte er. Seinem richtigen natürlich, nicht dem von Mad-Eye. Das musste Aurora Sinistra sein, die derzeitige Astronomielehrerin, wie er aus seinen Vorbereitungen wusste. Sie war keine Britin, sondern war erst nach dem Krieg aus Äquatorialguinea gekommen, was erklärte, warum sie nichts von Mad-Eyes Ruf wusste.

„Man kann nie wissen, was da drin ist“, knurrte er. „Wissen Sie, auf wie viele Weisen ich Ihnen schon Gift in Ihren Kelch hätte mischen können, seitdem wir hier sitzen?“

„Oha, Mr Moody, Sie sind _etwas_ misstrauisch“, sagte sie erstaunt.

„Lieber etwas misstrauisch als etwas tot“, sagte Barty grimmig und nahm sich noch mehr Buttererbsen.


End file.
